Typically, a number of network products, such as hub, switch, modem, printer server, gateway, ISDN, and so on, each has a predetermined shape. As such, a large space will be occupied by the network products if there are stacked, resulting in the interference with storage, and detracting from their external appearance. To the worse, inspection and management of these network products will be difficult to carry out.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a housing for network products to overcome the above deficiencies.